A Different Kind of Car Trip
by IfYouOnlyKnew
Summary: Lets just say that Harry and Ron take that infamous car trip into the whomping willow in their 6th year instead of their 2nd year. Things happen. R&R please!


Harry groaned and slumped against his sweaty car seat as he looked out of the window and away into the vast display of fluffy white clouds. He and Ron had been flying for hours now, and he was beginning to become extremely sick of the stupid leather seats, the stupid broken air conditioner, and the stupid toffees the two 16-year-olds had consumed not too long ago. Harry's throat begged to be watered as he attempted to swallow some saliva. It was no use. His mouth seemed to have forgotten how to produce anything wet. He looked over at Ron.

The red head looked very tired as sweat dripped down his forehead. "Not too much further I don't think." he croaked hopefully. Harry looked at him with sarcastic eyes.

"_Not too much further I don't think_." he said mockingly. "You've been saying that since we ate those fucking toffees and I'm sick of it, so just stop." Ron glared at his dark haired friend.

"It's not my fault that the fucking barrier wouldn't give Harry!" he exclaimed loudly. "Next time we get into a shitty situation like this why don't you come up with a plan for us to follow, because if this is the way you're going to fucking talk to me, then you can just take your wand and shove it up your…"

Harry blocked him out. He couldn't stand when Ron went off into tantrums like the one he was having now (and he'd already had three of them). Usually they were with Hermione, but Harry was in a bad mood and Ron had no one else to argue with. Harry redirected his gaze to the window and let Ron drone on, he wondered when he would stop.

Subconsciously thoughts surfaced in Harry's mind. First he could only distantly hear Ron's voice and vaguely see the clouds that surrounded the Ford Anglia, but the heat was getting to him and he began to feel sleepy. In an almost dreamlike state his deepest Secret came floating up from the depths of Harry's brain and twisted itself around him entirely.

It was always the same; Harry dreamed of this Secret, he daydreamed of this Secret and even while sitting with nothing to do or say, this Secret would emerge.

It looked at him seductively as it always did. The silvery orbs stared into the deep green of his own eyes. Blonde strands fell around the silver, and the pale complected face inched closer and closer to his own. His lips were near captured and Harry was very intent on surrendering. The Secret's hands moved along Harry's body and began to make their familiar descent down the length of Harry's torso. A pink tough flashed out of the Secret's mouth and teased Harry's wanting lips. Harry lunged forward and held the Secret's lips captive instead. It gave in willingly and began to undo Harry's belt buckle. The button of Harry's jeans came loose and the zipper was unzipped-

"Harry, what're you doing?" Ron's voice brought Harry violently back to his senses.

He looked down in the direction Ron was looking only to discover that his belt was hanging limply undone, his button was open, and his own fingers griped his zipper. Harry pulled upward on the little mechanism and let out a week laugh.

"Heh, I was just… being dumb.," he said stupidly.

He quickly bent over and pretended to tie his shoe. He was fully aware of his erection and severely hoped Ron hadn't noticed it when he'd asked what Harry had been doing. When the time passed that would be needed for tying a shoe, Harry sat back upright and brought his legs up to his chest to shield the bulge in his pants. He supposed Ron hadn't noticed anything, for he didn't ask any more questions and didn't look at Harry funnily.

Breathing a sigh of relief Harry leaned back into place and stared out of the windshield. He didn't allow himself to drift off again but that didn't stop the thoughts of Draco Malfoy from continuing to encircle his mind.

"Really though," said Ron about half an hour after the jeans incident, "we should be getting there soon."

Harry looked over at Ron and nodded weakly. His erection had been going off and on for the entire 30 minutes and was very tight and painful. He tried to will it away, tried to think of anything except Draco's fingers moving tantalizingly up _there, _but he couldn't.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron asked concernedly. "You look kind of pale, and well… not right." He placed a comforting hand on Harry's back.

The simple, friendly, not at all sexual touch seemed to send an electric surge straight to Harry's groin. He grunted and moved away from Ron's warm pat on the back. Ron looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and moved a bit closer to him. He peered into Harry's face and looked into his eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

Harry tried to get as far away from Ron as possible, still trying to shelter his penis. Ron finally sat back in his seat and shook his head.

"You're acting weird." he said putting his hands on the steering wheel.

Harry didn't say anything. A particularly strong throb of his penis caused him to bite down on his lip and lean back into the seat. He wished that he didn't get turned on so easily.

Harry desperately needed release. He felt that if he didn't get it soon he was sure to burst, but he couldn't just whip his dick out and jack off with Ron sitting right next to him.

He looked over at his best friend. Ron's hair fell into his eyes and his sculpted body shown through his sweaty t-shirt. He looked very good actually. No wait, Ron wasn't Draco, Ron didn't have a sexy amazing voice and silver eyes, or an extremely attractive ass, or that enticing dominant feature that Harry so wished to have dictate him, but Ron _was_ a cute boy sitting in a car with a _very_ horny Harry, and the castle was still at least 30 minutes away.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't know if Ron was into boys but he didn't really care- or at least not at the moment. He wanted the tall boy right that second, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Finally Harry prepared himself for something he might later regret and turned his head to look at Ron. He twisted around in his seat and let his legs lie open. He bit his lip in an attempt to look seductive and then said "Ron, come over here." Ron looked over and then raised both his eyebrows at Harry.

"Ummm Harry?" he said cautiously. Harry sat up and crawled towards Ron slowly. All rational thought had completely left the building, or rather Harry's mind as he pulled himself into Ron's lap and straddled his hips.

Ron was in such shock that he didn't even move. Harry gently pushed Ron's hair out of his eyes and put one hand on the back of Ron's neck and the other on his chest. He rubbed his cock into Ron pointedly and waited for some sort of signal from the other boy. Ron's eyes were wide and staring, but he seemed to have regained his verbal communication skills.

"Harry, you should get off of me." He said in a voice that wasn't really firm, but rather pleading. Harry shook his head. He moved his body so that the friction between he and Ron was intensified. He could feel Ron's dick against his leg now and took it as a sign. He lowered his lips to Ron's without hesitation and pried them open with his tongue.

Harry half expected Ron to protest and possibly even throw him off, but he did just the opposite. He placed his hands in Harry's hair and kissed him back deeply. Harry began to move his hands down Ron's torso just as Draco did in Harry's dream. He undid Ron's belt, undid his button, and unzipped his jeans. With one hand he pulled off Ron's shirt while the other worked its way down Ron's boxers. It made contact with something hard and slightly wet and Harry pumped his fist. Ron threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Harry kissed Ron's neck and then worked his way down to his collarbone. He sucked on the spaces of skin in the crooks of the bone and was given another noisy moan from Ron. He continued his downward motion until he reached his destination. He removed his hand from Ron's pants and gripped the sides of his jeans with both hands. Ron lifted his hips and Harry pulled. The sight that met his eyes was gorgeous. Ron stared down at him with misty eyes, his heart was visibly pounding and his breath came in quick gasps.

"Harry, please." he begged. Harry had never felt such control over someone before and it was turning him on. He kissed and licked the inside of Ron's hips, teasing him.

"Harry, please." Ron repeated his voice cracking a bit. Harry grabbed Ron's cock and positioned it below his mouth. He descended upon it and Ron bucked his hips. Harry found that using his tongue in certain ways and humming just a bit did amazing wonderful things to Ron. He held Ron's ass and massaged his testicles while he bobbed his head up and down. Ron writhed and squirmed, groaning the most nonsensical words.

"Harry- oh God. I think I'm going to come." He said throwing his head against the seat again. Harry didn't know what come would taste like but he didn't want it to get all over, so he didn't move out of the way and Ron indeed emptied his seed into Harry's mouth while screaming his name.

It was bitter tasting and salty but something about it was very sexy. Ron sat breathing heavily.

"Harry, that was amazing." he said cupping Harry's cheek but then his eyes widened and stared out of the windshield. "What is it?" Harry asked and he raised himself up a bit to see what Ron was looking at. As he was trying to stand, his foot accidentally hit the accelerator and they shot at the stone castle wall Ron had been gazing at in horror. They both let out ear splitting yells and Ron grabbed the wheel. The car went spinning out of control and plummeted.

The boys yelped and were thrown around roughly in the car and then- SMACK! They hit something. They both began to get up when BOOM another deafening crash sounded. Something was hitting the car. Harry looked out of the window.

"WE LANDED IN THE FUCKING WHOMPING WILLOW!" he shouted. The tree delivered another sharp blow to the car. Ron was frantic. "It wont start." he said hitting the dashboard with his wand. "GO!" Harry yelled and the engine started up. The car reversed and Harry and Ron let out sighs of relief.

"That was close." Harry said but then suddenly his door flew open. The car chucked him out onto the damp grass. A thud near him told him Ron also was chucked out of the car. Ron stood up quickly and pulled his pants up. Harry grinned and got to his feet as well. The car was now whipping out their luggage. Harry shook his head at the automobile as it sped off into the night. Ron was looking very grim.

"Well," Harry said a bit shaken, "it could've been worse." Ron didn't say anything. Harry walked over to him and gave him a slap on the ass.

"You do know you're sucking me off when we get up to the dorm don't you?" he said cockily. Ron flashed a sheepish smile, and the two went to stare into the window of the Great Hall.

Further affairs were never pursued, but needless to say the relationship between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley was never quite the same.


End file.
